Last Night
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: This is an alternate reality, Olitz Fan Fiction One shot.Olivia and Fitz are partners at a corporate law firm; they've been coworkers and eventually good friends for the last 6 years. But when Fitz's personal life goes through a sudden change, feelings are realized that may have been there all along. After a business trip to NewYork. Now they think about what happens next?


**_Hello everyone, this is an alternate reality Olitz one shot; which came to me after hearing an old school love ballad I adored back in the day entitled, Last Night, by the group AZ Yet. For those who don't know it; I recommend that you take a minute and listen to it on you tube. It's hot, hence this fan fic LOL._**

 ** _Anyway, after listening to that song; I thought of Olitz. And out of those thoughts comes this story of what happens when one night, Olivia and Fitz who've been friends and coworkers for 6 years, take their friendship much farther than either of them thought it would ever go. All because of one night; a night that changes everything. Because they both realize after that night what's been in front of them this entire time. Where do they go from here? Let me know what you all think, and don't hold back. I can take it :O) #Enjoy!_**

Olivia is sitting on her bed in her robe in thought, still with her phone in her hand. She's looking at the missed calls and she doesn't know what to do or say. What can she say? She's never felt more confused in her life than she feels right now. He's called three times, and she hasn't answered the phone.

It's not like he doesn't know where she lives; he could knock on her door any moment. So not answering the phone isn't going to solve anything, and yet, she kept letting it ring without answering. Damn it, she thinks to herself, what happens now? What does she do now?

Twenty four hours ago she was sharing a memory from her childhood with a friend and coworker, while on a business trip. And somehow after a trip to Liberty Island, their friendship is forever changed.

Suddenly shaken from her thoughts by a ringing phone, she jumps and drops the phone. However, when she looks down at the screen she scrambles to pick up the phone. She desperately answers, "Abby, where are you?" Abby was ready to give her a quirky reply, but she could hear the tension in her friend's voice.

She quickly says, "Based on your voice it sounds like I should be on my way over there. Are you okay?" Olivia takes a breath realizing how she must sound right now. Her emotions are all over the place and she doesn't know how to contain them. She normally would play coy, but she can't this time. She needs to get this off of her chest. She sighs as she says, "No. Can you come over?" Hearing her reply, Abby knows something isn't right, so she responds, "Yes. I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes Liv." Olivia nods as she says, "Okay. Hurry Abby." Abby replies, "I will."

They hang up the phone and Olivia shakes her head in complete awe of the moment. How did this happen? Was it the alcohol? Will their friendship survive this? He's got to be pissed at her right now. She certainly had more questions and concerns than answers. All she knows for now is that she needs to talk this through. She has to talk it out so she could get a better grasp on things.

Deciding to get dressed, with Abby to be arriving soon. She gets up and dresses in a cream yoga outfit. Its pure comfort she thinks to herself. After pulling her hair back into a ponytail, brushing her teeth and putting on some deodorant. She walks toward the living room and hears a door bell.

After pulling up her outside surveillance camera up on her phone, that Huck installed for her. She sees its Abby. She instantly goes to the door and opens it. When their eyes meet Abby is immediately concerned by what she sees in Olivia's eyes. Abby steps in as she says, "Hey, I got here as soon as I could. What's going on Livy?"

As Olivia closes the door behind her she leans against the door, and sighs as she says, "I wish I knew." Abby takes her friend's hand and says, "Come on. You go have a seat, and I'll get us some tea." Despite this being her house, Olivia does as she's asked, and has a seat in the living room, while Abby makes them tea.

In a matter of minutes the tea is made, and they operate in that time in silence. Olivia snaps out of her racing thoughts as she feels Abby sit down next to her and say, "Here you go lady." Olivia gives her a weak smile and takes the tea from her. After watching Olivia take a sip of tea, Abby sits back on the couch and asks, "Okay. Can you talk to me now?"

Olivia looks at her friend and says, "Yes. I can." There's a pause after her statement. Abby doesn't want to push her, she knows whatever this is it's really got her shook. She's never seen her best friend like this before. She's not sad, but she's not angry either. She can't put her finger on it, but clearly something's up.

The pause breaks as Abby asks, "Did something happen with you and Fitz last night?" Olivia looks at her and asks, "What made you ask that?" Abby responds, "Because you always unpack your luggage when you come back from a trip, and I see yours is still by the door."

Olivia looks at her luggage sitting by the door, plain as day. She didn't even see it when she opened the door for her. She thinks to herself, damn my mind really is blown. She then realizes she has to lay it all out there, if she's going to get a handle on how she's feeling.

Abby hesitantly asks, "Livy, did he hurt you or something?" Olivia quickly says, "No Abby. It was nothing like that." She caringly replies, "Okay. But something happened. Am I right?"

Olivia looks at her, clearly in a haze of befuddlement as she responds, "Yes, and I can't believe it." Abby's mind starts putting things together and believes she's figured out what happened. But, she doesn't want to assume anything. She wants to let her speak. However, Olivia's ringing phone, with a familiar ring tone rips through the air.

They both look at each other and Abby notices that Olivia doesn't move to answer it. After the ringing stops Olivia says, "Last night we had sex." Abby tries to contain herself, but she can't. She grins as she exclaims, "It's a bout damn time!" Despite being at odds about it, Olivia smiles at her friend's response as she says, "Abby come on."

Abby replies, "Come on what Liv? You and I both know you two have been on the brink for years of something happening." Olivia can't seem to make sense of her words, as she asks, "What are you talking about Abby? Nothing has happened up till now?"

As Abby takes another sip of tea, and Olivia joins her in doing the same. Abby replies, "Liv, even Ray Charles and Stevie Wonder can see the sexual tension between you two. Hell even Huck noticed, and lets' be real, he doesn't notice anything along the lines of human contact. Unless you count whipping somebody's ass as a factor."

Her remark makes her grin, Abby can always manage to do that for her. She's always the one to make her smile through anything. Abby sees her in her head and says, "Talk to me Liv. Why is it such a big deal that you two slept together? His divorce from Mellie was final almost a month ago."

Olivia nods as she swallows a sip of tea, and says, "I know that Abby. But we're friends, nothing else. That's all we've been the entire time we've known each other. I'm his friend and Mellie's remember? How can we just go from that to being, I don't even know what we'd be?"

In that moment it sinks in, and Abby says, "So you're upset about how this is going to look to Mellie?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes among other things." Abby asks, "What other things?" Olivia sighs as she replies, "I'm confused about how I got to this point with him. I honestly didn't see this coming, despite what you say was obvious tension between us."

Abby nods and then smiles but doesn't say anything. Olivia sees this reaction and asks, "What are you smiling about?" Abby replies, "You're into him, and you don't know what to do." Olivia gasps as she says, "What! How did you get that out of what I just said?"

Abby responds, "Because I'm hearing everything you're not saying, verses what you're carefully saying out loud." Olivia gives her a look and says, "You're not making any sense. Did you hit your head or something?" Abby giggles at her response and sees that it's time for her to get real with her bestie. She takes a look and says, "Liv I think it's time you settle with the fact that you and Fitz have been feeling more than friendship, since you two met 6 years ago."

Olivia replies, "Abby, that's not true." Abby responds, "So you didn't think he was cute when you met him?" Olivia feels her emotions rising as she replies, "Yes. But that doesn't mean I was attracted to him." Abby sighs as she says, "No, but the way you light up when he walks into the room, and you two act like you're the only ones there does." Feeling frustrated, like her friend is teasing her again, she says, "Abby, this isn't a harlequin romance novel. It's real life."

Abby's frustration level rises too as she responds, "You're right it is. And you need to face the truth behind your emotions Liv. The actual truth, not what you've cooked up in your head to be the truth. You've carved out parts of your life to include him more than you've done for anybody else you've ever met. I doubt if any guy you've actually dated knows more about you than him."

Olivia is still in denial as she says, "You're reaching here. That's not even close to being true." Abby says, "Really? So you're just going to deny the fact that you vouched for him to join our softball team, making him practically one of the gang now. Or what about the fact that he knows all of your family, and you know his. Please tell me how that compares to how you've hung out with any of the men you've dated in the past."

She wants to refute her words but she can't. She can't find a reply that measures up to what she's hearing. Abby sees her friend's struggle to settle with what's really been going on. She continues as she says, "Liv you know as well as I do that this isn't about Mellie. You two were friendly, but you weren't really friends. Going on a few shopping sprees, and having coffee a few times, doesn't make you real friends."

Olivia hears her and she has to agree, she and Mellie were simply friends because of Fitz, but necessarily friends to one another. Nonetheless, she says, "I know it wasn't a deep kinship or anything Abs. But I thought she and I had a genuine friendship, and I don't want her to think I was scheming on her husband during their marriage. At this point it's going to look like I jumped his bones before the ink was hardly dry on the divorce decree."

Abby understands her feelings, but sighs as she says, "Liv, you can't control what other people think. You can only control what you do and what you think. Besides, I have news for you. No matter when, or if you and Fitz ever hooked up, that could be a question she has in her head. So whether it happened now, or a year later is irrelevant." Olivia sips her tea and says, "Abby, I don't know. I feel. Hell I don't know what I feel."

Abby reasonably responds, "It sounds to me like you're conflicted, and it makes sense. You both have spent a lot of time building up this relationship between you two to be platonic. Only to have the reality of it revealed in the last twenty four hours to be something much more than either one of you were probably ready to admit. And you're confused about how to proceed."

Her words settle with her and for the first time since they've been talking her response is making sense. Is she right? Is she battling deeper feelings for Fitz than she thought she had? Is that the real source of her guilt? Is she making up the connection to Melinda to be deeper than what it is, to excuse her from having feelings for Fitz?

Abby again seeing her sink back into her thoughts asks, "Why don't you tell me what happened last night between you two. So we can sort out your feelings. It can't hurt."

Willing to try anything to get to the bottom of it, she takes a breath and says, "We were in New York for a meeting with the Browner Brothers, a new client we were trying to land. The meeting went well, and we got the account, it's said due to some quick thinking on my part. Afterwards, Fitz and I, along with some other colleagues went out for dinner and drinks.

The meal and conversation was great, but Fitz and I were left alone after the third round of drinks, which was fine." Abby asks, "When everyone left you alone did you feel different?" She replies, "I felt more relaxed, I was on my second margarita and I was with someone I trusted."

Abby nods as she says, "That makes sense. So what did you talk about?" She replies, "We talked a little about the meeting, and then we started talking about sights to see around the city. He mentioned that he'd never been to the Statue of Liberty, and he'd love to see it up close." Abby settles into the story, because she sees where this is going already. She knows that's Olivia's favorite sight in New York, and she's quite certain Fitz knew this detail in advance too.

Olivia continues as she says, "After he said he hadn't been there before; I decided we should go. So we left the restaurant and we took a cab and a ferry ride to Liberty Island. It was a beautiful, calm night. Ironically there weren't many people on the ferry. We sat on the outer deck and just talked the whole ride."

Abby inquires, "Did you hold hands when you were sitting together?" Initially she wants to say no, but she pauses and recalls the moment as it happened. She then looks at Abby and says, "I hate you." Abby chuckles as she says, "I guess that's a yes." Olivia shakes her head as she asks, "How did I not remember this until now?" Abby replies, "Remember what, that he was putting the moves on you and you followed his lead willingly?"

Olivia defensively says, "He didn't put the moves on me Abby." Abby smiles as she says, "Really? So it was just by happenstance that you two ended up on a night ferry to Liberty Island, your favorite New York monument. Which, by the way is probably one of the most romantic places to be and to go to in the city at night."

Her logic makes sense in the moment. She didn't want to believe it, but how could she refute what she was saying. She breaks the silence as she asks, "So you think he planned this?" Abby replies, "I don't know Liv. I can't answer that. But I think he definitely wanted to spend time with you alone. And from what I'm hearing you did too, that's why you went with him. And that's why you held his hand, while sitting on the ferry going to Liberty Island."

Olivia takes a breath as she asks, "Why is this so damned confusing?" Abby says, "Because you're making it confusing sweetie. You're trying not to see what's plainly in front of you, and your logical mind will not allow you to make it something it's not, especially after you two have blown each other's minds sexually. Basically, you can't put toothpaste back into the tube."

Olivia chuckles as she replies, "Abby, how do you know we blew each other's minds?" Abby grins as she says, "Because if it was terrible you would've said so, and you wouldn't be conflicted about your friendship with Melinda." Again she's making good points, and it frustrates her. So she says, "I hate you." They both chuckle as she says, "Uhuh, I'm sure you do. Now finish telling me how your evening went."

Olivia settles back onto the couch, after drinking her last sip of tea and says, "We arrived at Liberty Island and we walked around for a while, still holding hands." She's smiling at the thought, and she's feeling the smile on her face. Abby smiles in return, seeing the reaction in her friend's eyes.

She proceeds as she says, "When we arrived at the top of the monument, we walked out onto the observation deck together, and the moment was perfect. The skyline was beautiful, and the air was calm again. Like it was settling just for us. We could see the boats in the water, and the people walking around down below. It was so peaceful, just like I remembered on every visit prior to that one. But being there with him was also special."

Abby asks, "Did you talk while you were up there?" Olivia responds, "Yes a little. We took in the sights too. He was amazed at the view and genuinely interested in my fondness of it being my favorite place. When I told him how my dad used to bring me there when I was little, that it was our place. He smiled at me, and squeezed my hand." Abby asks, "And how did you feel in that moment?"

Olivia takes a breath and says, "I felt relaxed, but I also felt butterflies." Abby smiles as she says, "Butterflies." Olivia nods as she grins brightly, and says, "Yes. Butterflies. I think we both were feeling it, because next thing I knew, he pulled me close and we kissed. And it was the deepest, and sweetest kiss I've ever felt." Abby grins as she asks, "When you were in his arms, how did you feel?" She takes a breath as she says, "I felt comfortable and safe."

Abby smiles as she asks, "And afterwards?" She replies, "In a word, consumed." Abby says, "Wow. So what happened next? Were either of you regretful?" Olivia responds, "No. We kissed several more times after that, and it was clear we needed to get out of there before we got arrested for public indecency."

They both break out into laughter as Abby says, "Well damn. That escalated quickly." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yeah. It did. It's like the first kiss was the test, and once that went so well we went for the whole enchilada. There was no holding us back, we were ready to move forward."

Abby is more intrigued than ever now, and says, "So, you left Liberty Island and then what happened?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Well, we got on the Ferry, and this time we were breaking all kinds of PDA rules on the way back to Manhattan." Abby squeals as she says, "All right now!" Olivia grins as she shakes her head and says, "We pretty much stayed in that mode all the way back to the hotel."

Abby grins as she replies, "Keep going, and leave out nothing my dear." Olivia chuckles as she says, "We got back to the hotel, and even in the elevator we couldn't stop kissing. It was in the elevator though things really heated up, because by the time we got to our floor he had me pressed with my back against the wall, and my legs were wrapped around his waist."

Abby responds, "Shut up! Oh my God!" Olivia replies, "Its true Abby. As I'm sitting here recalling it I can't believe it. But it's true. We were going at it like two teen agers in the back seat of a car. It was crazy. It was like we finally got permission to take things further and we were determined to take advantage of the opportunity no matter what."

Abby says, "You're not kidding. You two were on a roll." Olivia nods as she says, "That's an understatement. When we got off the elevator, he could barely walk because he was so hard." They both giggle as Abby replies, "Girl damn. It was that bad?" Olivia responds, "Yes. But he wasn't the only one having issues. I felt like I was walking in a fog of lust from the elevator to his room." Abby sighs as she says, "Oh wow. So you went to his room, and got it in huh?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Eventually, but not at first. When we initially got there, we went inside. But then everything sort of slowed down." Abby asks, "What do you mean?" She takes a breath and replies, "After we got inside, we kissed again and I started to undress. But he stopped me. I was confused and asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me and said, "I want you. But I need to know that you're really okay with this. I don't want to lose you over things getting weird afterwards." Abby asks, "And what did you say?" Olivia pauses as she realizes what she said to him and says, "Oh my God." Abby responds, "Huh? Why'd you say that to him?"

Olivia then looks at her and says, "No that's not what I said to him. Oh God, I said a lot more to him than I ever thought I would. But I didn't remember it until just now. Those damned margaritas!" Abby is now more curious than ever about what was said. She asks, "Liv. What in the world did you say?"

Olivia takes a breath as she replies, "I can't believe it. But I said, "Things won't be weird. Because I want this, and I want you. I've wanted you for a long time." Abby excitedly says, "Hot damn! What did he say?"

Olivia sighs as she recalls the moment and replies, "He stroked my face as I was standing in his arms, and I closed my eyes for a second. Then I opened them, staring into his beautiful blue eyes looking back at me. He didn't say a word, he just kissed me, and when he kissed me I felt an electric shock from my lips down to my toes. Abby, I lost all of who I was in the moment, and I fell into him completely."

Abby exclaims, "Good God. Yes! And then?" Olivia shakes her head at her friend; she's enjoying this way too much. But she continues anyway as she says, "He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom of his suite. We undressed each other slowly, it was like an erotic peep show. We took the time to appreciate each other's bodies. And damn, he didn't disappoint."

Abby replies, "Girl, you already knew he had a banging body." She smiles as she says, "Yes. I did. But, in this instance it was like I was seeing him for the first time." Abby nods as she replies, "You mean like you were starting with a clean slate."

Olivia nods as she says, "Exactly. We didn't have a care in the world, we weren't old friends and colleagues. We were two people in a room taking care of business and enjoying every second of our time together. Absolutely nothing else mattered."

Abby nods understanding her as she says, "So you let everything go, to be in that moment." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes we did. And I'll be damned if it wasn't worth it and then some Abs." Abby squeals as she asks, "On a scale of one to ten, with ten being exceptional. What's your ranking?" Olivia pauses for a second and then smiles as she says, "Twelve."

Abby grins as she replies, "Say what? Uhm, I need details!" Olivia smiles as she says, "Well, after we undressed he laid me down on the bed, and kissed me softly, and lustfully. He caressed my body from head to toe, and never rushed his motions. My God, I climaxed four times before intercourse even started."

Abby's mouth is wide open and Olivia is laughing at her expression. Abby then says, "Liv stop it. What in the hell did he do to you?" She responds, "Abby, his cunnilingus and hand play talents are freaking incredible." Abby falls back onto the couch as she says, "So he's an expert in that department?" Olivia nods as she replies, "After what I experienced, I'm not sure if he didn't write the book on it. My body has never reacted to a man like that before. It was unreal."

Abby responds, "Damn it Livy. And I take it the intercourse was even better?" Olivia beams as she says, "Hell yes! Let's just say he could proudly wear the shirt I walk with a big stick, and I know how to use it. Because he literally did me six ways from Sunday, and unapologetic ally gave me more than I could handle. The passion, the word play, the depth of emotion felt between us was unfathomable. I mean, he hit every spot Abs. Every last spot, without me saying a word. It was like he knew me sexually; I mean really knew me, and was willing to give me all that I wanted and more, without hesitation." Abby replies, "Lord have mercy Liv. That sounds fucking amazing."

Olivia takes a breath as fans herself, and she says, "That's because it was fucking amazing, but not just the sex part Abby. I mean yeah it was unbelievable, but the parts I remember the most is everything in between. The way he kissed me, the way he held me, even the way we fell asleep was different. Different from anything I've ever felt in my life. It was special."

Abby replies, "Different even from Steven?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. Hands down this was not just different, but better, and at the same time scary as hell." Abby responds, "Which goes back to what I said earlier Liv. You're feeling him. I mean really feeling him, just as you have for quite some time. That's why you're all discombobulated. You can't hide it anymore, because you two have both seen each other naked, and felt each other's passions. I'm willing to bet he's had the same struggles you've had. He's just managed them better." Olivia sits with her reply and she knows she's right.

She breaks from thought as she replies, "What am I going to do Abs?" Abby says, "For starters you're going to answer his calls, and you're going to talk to him like an adult. Seeing as how it's obvious you must have snuck out of the hotel without him knowing." She looks at her and asks, "Do you have low jack on me or something?"

She replies, "Of course not. But the fact that he's calling and you're not answering the phone, means you're dodging him. And you're dodging him because it's real Liv. It's been real for a long time but you managed to keep your feelings at bay, out of respect for his marriage. Just like he did the same, and now you both have a chance to see how real your feelings are. But it scares you."

Buying into what she's selling, Olivia asks, "What if it doesn't work out Abby?" Abby quickly asks, "What if it does Liv?" Olivia responds, "I can't believe I let this happen." Abby says, "You can't believe you let yourself feel something. Is that what you mean?"

Olivia asks, "What do you mean? I feel stuff?" Abby says, "Yes you do feel stuff Liv. But you never let those feelings register. You try to rationalize them and push them away before they become too real for you. It was bound to catch up to you at some point."

Olivia replies, "Is that really how you see me?" Abby says, "Livy, don't act like this is the first time we've talked about this. You know you have a knack for cutting things off with people when you feel they're getting too close. You build a wall around yourself for protection, and you exercise the right to stop them at any point. But Fitz has been inside that wall for a long time sweetie. That's why you're struggling with being able to keep him at bay. He already knows you, and you know him."

Olivia says, "I never thought about it like that." Abby nods as she says, "I know. Because you've never had to think about it that way. Steven wasn't the one for you anyway, and neither were Marcus, Jeremy, or Eddie. None of them were worth you really letting them in. Do you really see them in the same category as Fitz?"

She thinks for a moment and then says, "No. He's different." Abby nods as she says, "Yes. He is. He's always been different Liv." Olivia smiles at her as she says, "You've always thought we would be an item." Abby nods as she says, "Yes. Because it was obvious you were perfect for one another. But things needed to run their course first. Before you could get your shot."

Olivia says, "You mean like his marriage ending." Abby replies, "Yes. His marriage and your past relationships too. Love is about timing sweetie, when it's the right time love stands up and stands out." Olivia quickly replies, "Love. Abby I didn't say that I love him." Abby replies, "You didn't say you don't either." Olivia nods as she says, "Touché."

Seeing that her friend's emotions are much more settled she asks, "So you haven't talked to him since you ducked out on him huh?" Olivia sighs as she says, "No. I haven't." Abby replies, "And what's your plan? It's not like you can avoid him forever." Olivia responds, "I know. I just needed to get my head together. I really had no idea how to handle any of this until now."

Abby understands and says, "That's understandable. It's hard to tell someone what you feel when you don't know what you feel yourself yet." Olivia says, "Right. At the same time me leaving like I did wasn't the best thing either." Abby nods as she says, "Agreed. But I think he'll understand your reasons as long as you tell him the truth."

She agrees with her, she has to come clean. However, another thought comes to mind as she asks, "Do you think we're bad people for falling for one another despite him being married at the time?" Abby sees conflict again rising in her friend and says, "I think love is love Liv. You can't predict when it will happen or how it will happen. You don't have any responsibility for his marriage ending."

She asks, "Even if his feelings for me were at the basis for their divorce?" Abby replies, "You don't know that was the case Liv. You're projecting." She nods in agreement, she has no idea if their feeling for one another was at play for Fitz's divorce.

Abby sees her in thought and says, "Liv, you know I won't judge you, and neither will the gang. Because we know you and we know Fitz. You never did anything with the intension of breaking up his marriage. And he didn't either. You can't help who you love Liv. You just can't. The fact is, you didn't act on your feelings while they were married, despite the desire being there. You both handled it the best way possible, and in the end if you end up together it will be quite the story of love conquering all."

The more she hears her friend, Olivia realizes she really needs to talk to Fitz. They need to clear the air regardless if they are going to be a couple, or not. The unspoken words, need to be spoken once and for all.

As her mind clears, Abby's advice manages to calm her completely, as she says, "You're a life saver bestie." Abby replies, "I know. And don't you forget it." They share a hug and a laugh together, and their moment is interrupted by her doorbell ringing.

They both freeze in their tracks like someone yelled for them to pause. Olivia then reaches for her phone, and when she brings up the camera. She says, "Oh boy. It's Fitz." Her and Abby share gazes, and Abby says, "You have to talk to him Liv."

Olivia nods as she says, "I know. I guess no time like the present." Abby responds, "Do you want me to stay?" She pauses for a moment, then shakes her head no, and says, "No. It's fine. I need to do this on my own." Abby replies, "Okay. Well call me later. I'm on my way to pick up Harrison. We're going to the movies."

She smiles as she says, "Cool. Tell my cousin I said hey." She replies, "I will. And don't worry. I won't drop the bomb about you and Fitz. That's your call." As she walks her to the door she says, "Thanks Abs." Abby replies, "You're welcome Liv." They share a hug and as Abby prepares to open the door to leave, Olivia asks, "How do I look?" Abby replies, "You look cute. You're working those yoga pants mama." She giggles as she responds, "Thanks." She takes a breath and says, "Okay. I'm ready."

Abby opens the door, but nobody is standing in the doorway. They both step outside, and see Fitz walking back down the walkway toward the parking lot. Immediately, Olivia yells, "Fitz!" He stops and turns toward the door and sees both Olivia and Abby standing in the doorway.

As he walks back toward them, Abby says, "Damn girl. You better get your man." Olivia looks at her, as she watches him and she says, "That's the plan." They share a smile, and Fitz is now standing a few feet away from them. Abby quickly says, "Hey Fitz." He replies, "Hey Abby. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you and Liv."

Abby says, "Oh. It's no problem. I was just leaving. So you two take care." He looks at her with a polite smile as he says, "Thanks. Same to you." She nods as she walks off saying, "Later Liv." Olivia replies, "Bye."

Now alone together, Olivia looks at him standing in front of her with his Blue and Red Ralph Lauren jacket, a red polo shirt, jeans, and polo casual shoes. His hair is tossed, and his curls are in full effect. He has a look of concern on his face, she knows all too well.

He's clearly upset with her and there's no way around it. They're standing in silence and yet staring at one another. He sees her dressed in a crème colored yoga outfit. It's hugging her body in all the right places; she looks incredible. And despite how upset he was initially, he feels his anger fading as he's standing in front of her.

The silence breaks as she asks, "Would you like to come in?" He replies, "Yes. I would." She steps back and lets him inside. When he walks by, his cologne fills her nostrils. She almost moans as the scent fills the air. She closes the door behind her and he's standing in front of her, in silence.

Nervously, she instantly says, "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?" He walks toward her as she's still standing against the door. He stands in front of her as he says, "How about some answers?" With him towering over her, she looks up into his crystal blue eyes. In them, she sees passion, concern, and desire for her. She swallows, and immediately says, "I'm sorry Fitz."

He places his hands on her waist and pulls her toward him as he asks, "What are you sorry for Liv?" Placing her hands on his shoulders, she says, "I'm sorry for leaving you the way that I did. It was wrong." He replies, "So why'd you do it?" She looks down, and he says, "Look at me Livy. Talk to me. I'm listening, not judging."

She knows he's being honest, she sees it in his eyes. He's trying to understand her. He's always been able to get her to open up. Nothing gets past him when it comes to her. She looks into his eyes and says, "Let's sit down so we can talk." Instead of replying, he leans down and kisses her lips softly. She kisses him in return, and the kiss deepens. But it remains sweet. Despite its short length, it's very effective.

When it breaks, they're both smiling as he says, "I've been thinking of doing that all day." Still holding her grin, she says, "Thank you for doing it." He replies, "You're welcome." Knowing they need to talk, before she loses the nerve. She takes his hand and she leads him over to the couch. He sits at the corner of the couch, and she sits next to him. But faces him so they're eye to eye.

They're looking at one another in silence, but it's not uncomfortable. He takes her hand and says, "I was worried about you Liv." She responds, "I didn't mean to worry you. I left without thinking that through." He replies, "Tell me about it. If Angela hadn't told me she saw you checking out. I would've called the police for nothing. I thought something happened to you."

She realizes how crazy her exit was, without giving him a heads up. She responds, "I'm sorry for that craziness Fitz. I honestly wasn't thinking straight." He looks at her and asks, "Did you not mean what you said last night?" She responds. "Yes I meant it. I meant every word." He replies, "Then why'd you leave like that?" She hears Abby in her head telling her to tell the truth. She plainly says, "Because I was scared."

She looks at him and he says, "So how is you running away the solution?" She wasn't ready for his response, but she couldn't exactly hide from it. So she says, "It's not a solution. When I woke up this morning I had a lot in my head. I panicked and left, because I felt like I didn't know what else to do, and I didn't want to do or say anything to make things worse."

She sees him thinking, he's still holding her hand and she's holding his in return. He hasn't moved away from her, in fact, he's closer to her and rubbing her hand. She looks down at their hands and back up at his face. Their eyes meet and he asks, "What are you scared of Liv?"

She takes a breath as she says, "At first I wasn't sure. But after thinking about it. It's clear that I was scared of what this is between us. It's something that's been brewing for a while. And I guess I didn't want to admit to it, until now."

There's a pause, her honesty is a breath of fresh air. He appreciates her being so open. He knows it's a struggle for her. She sees he's in thought and she's not sure what he's about to say, but she's preparing herself for his reply.

He surprises her as he says, "I'm scared too." She gives him a look of shock as she asks, "Are you serious?" He smiles as he replies, "Don't look so shocked Liv. Yes. I'm serious." She replies, "Wow. So we're both. Aren't we two peas in a pod?"

They chuckle at her joke, and when the laughter settles he kisses her hand. They share a gaze and the silence ends when he responds, "I remember the first time I realized my feelings for you were beyond friendship." She smiles as she says, "Really? When?"

He replies, "At your birthday party last year, when I saw you and Jeremy kissing. Do you remember that night?" As she recalls the moment she nods as she says, "Yes." It's like it was yesterday. She remembers the look that was on his face, when their kiss broke. She knew he was upset, and it was obvious why, but she pushed it out of her head. She didn't want to think that seeing her with Jeremy was the reason he was upset, despite the fact he and Mellie left right after.

He sees her thinking and knows she's reprocessing the moment, so he gives her time to refocus. Seconds later she says, "So we've both been suffering huh?" He smiles at her as he says, "it seems that way. "It killed me to hold back Liv. I fought hard to contain myself. Because I value our friendship above everything." She hears the sincerity in his voice, he's speaking his truth and it's ringing a bell to her too. She responds, "Your friendship means the world to me too Fitz. And I don't want to ruin that." He takes a breath, happy they're on the same page.

Still holding her hand, while gazing at her lovingly he says, "I never wanted us to put our friendship at risk Liv. But when we kissed last night, it all came out. Every sensual thought that ever crossed my mind about you, came out last night as we made love. And for me, it felt so worth the risk"

Something about the way he says, made love, catches her attention. She watched his lips as he said it, and it resonates with her immediately. She smiles at him unknowingly and he asks, "What's the smile about?" She then realizes she's smiling and says, "I agree with you. The risk felt worth it to me too. And, I like that you said we made love."

Still holding her left hand with his right, he uses his left hand to stroke her cheek as he says, "Isn't that how it felt to you?" Instantly, and honestly she nods as she says, "Yes. It did." He adores how she rubs her face against his hand, as if she's soaking in his touch. He says to her, "You're so beautiful." She smiles at him as her eyes open and she says, "Thank you." He pecks her lips and the kiss although simple, is quite comforting.

Needing to be closer to her, he pulls her into his lap as he says, "Come here." She obliges his request and sits in his lap. When she gets comfortable, she says, "This is nice." He smiles as he replies, "Yeah, it is. I've been wanting to hold you like this for a while."

His arms around her settles her, like last night. In this moment the comfort that she felt in his arms, the safety and the love is rising up in her. But her thoughts are also beginning to swirl. A thought comes into her head, breaking her peace. She looks up at him and he says, "I want us to be together Liv. At least try and see what happens. Is that too much to ask?" She looks at him as she strokes his face and says, "No. It's not too much to ask. I want us to try too. But I have a question for you."

He responds, "We're not breaking any rules at work. Partners can date." She smiles as she says, "That's good to know, but I wasn't actually thinking about the professional aspect of this." He shakes his head as he says, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

She thinks it's cute he's ready to shoot down any objections to them moving forward. It tells her he's really put thought into this beforehand. But still she has a concern. So she takes a breath and asks, "Did your feelings for me have anything to do with your divorce?"

He looks at her and sees the worry building in her eyes. He openly responds, "No Livy. My feelings for you had nothing to do with the divorce. Melinda and I had our own issues that led to the end of our marriage. We simply wanted different things. You know that."

She knows he's right; he wanted a family, and initially she said she did too. But whenever he brought it up, she'd find an excuse to table the conversation. Her career as a physician was much more important to her, than being a mother.

She wouldn't even consider adoption, she simply didn't want the bother of having a child. And that was something he couldn't let go of. Being with her after 8 years of marriage simply wasn't enough anymore. He needed and wanted more, and she wasn't willing to give it to him. So the marriage ended. It's what was best for both of them. She remembers him saying he wanted out before he began to resent her for wasting 8 years of his life.

Despite knowing the details behind their divorce, she says, "I just don't want to be a rebound Fitz. I can't be that." He responds, "You're not my rebound Livy. Does it feel like you're a rebound when I kiss you? Or when I make love to you? Does it feel like we're temporary, in any way when we're together?" She takes a breath as she breathes him in, and she softly replies, "No."

Wanting to hear her exact thoughts about their time together, he asks, "How does it feel?" She smiles as she responds, "Like magic." He nods as he says, "Same here. When I kiss you, I feel like nothing else matters. That's not a kiss from a rebound. What I feel for you is special Livy, and if you let it happen, I think we can build something incredible together."

His words break down her doubts, her concerns are reducing. He can see the worry dissipating. Until she asks, "What about Melinda? I just don't want any drama, you know?" He nods as he says, "I understand that. But I don't know that there'd be any drama Liv. You haven't talked to her since she moved out months ago. And not because you haven't tried. She's the one not returning your calls."

She nods as she thinks about how she tried to reach out to Mellie, especially after Fitz told her about them separating. But Mellie never responded to her. As her thoughts settle, she replies, "True. I guess when it comes to her and us, it's much ado about nothing huh?"

He responds, "Yes it is. Nothing is in the way of us exploring more about our feelings, except us. Which is how it should be." Fitz sees her thinking and kisses her lips. She snaps out of her thoughts as the kiss breaks, and they grin at one another. She giddily says, "I like it when you kiss me." He smiles at the sweetness of her grin, and says, "Good. Because I really like kissing you. It's all that I dreamt and more." She sees his undeniable deep feeling for her; it's plainly in his eyes. She feels the warmth from his smile and the kindness in his eyes. And if she's being honest, it's been there the whole time.

She's feeling better about their connection; he's right. They will be together on their terms, and nobody else's. However, she still has to ask the one question only he can answer. She looks him in the eye as she says, "I know you and Mellie had your issues Fitz. But, I have to know if your feelings for me affected your commitment to your marriage."

He thinks at first about holding off on being too open in his reply. But decides to let it out. Because at this point, they can't afford to be dishonest. So he responds, "Honestly Liv, my feelings for you caused me to see why my marriage was over, even beyond her and I not being on the same page about starting a family, or prioritizing our time together. I was tired of making an effort to be with someone, who clearly didn't want to be with me in the same way. And after spending time with you; I was tired of not being able to be with the one I really wanted to be with."

Although she appreciates his honesty, his reply confirms her fears, as she replies, "So I did play a part in the demise of your marriage." He takes a breath and nods as he says, "Yes and no. You weren't the reason for the breakup of our marriage Liv. But yes, my feelings for you played a part in me ending my marriage. Because after being with you, I knew there was more to life and love, then being saddled in a relationship that didn't make me feel the way I do, when I'm with you."

His words bring her comfort, easing her mind. She sees his endearment for her and it makes her smile as she says, "That's so sweet. It really is. But I just can't help feeling like we started off in such a terrible way. Does that make sense?" He nods as he says, "Yes. It makes perfect sense, because you're a thoughtful, sweet, caring, loving, and kind person. Who wants to do everything the right way. Which is commendable Liv. But, as my mom told me, love doesn't show up when it's convenient. It shows up when it's time." Olivia beams as she asks, "Wait. Did you tell you mom about us?"

He smiles as he says, "Yeah, she's the one who encouraged me to step it up with you." Olivia smiles as she says, "Awe, I really like your mom." He strokes her face as he says, "She really likes you too Liv. I think my entire family likes you more than they like me." They chuckle, and he revels in her laughter. It's like music to his ears.

Hoping any and all doubts she has, are finally quashed. He smiles at her as he asks the question he needs an answer to. "So what do you say? Are you ready to do this?" She sees the joy in his eyes, and feels the butterflies in her belly as she responds, "Yes. I'm so incredibly ready." He nods as he confirms, "So, no more running away in the middle of the night, right?" She smiles as she replies, "No. No more running away period. I'm stepping firmly into this with you Fitz. And I'm giving us a real shot. I think after all we've been through, we deserve this."

He grins as he responds, "Yes we do." They share another kiss that deepens quickly, and they fall back into the haze of lust and desire that started the night before. It's all consuming just like it was then, and they both are reveling in it.

Much like the last time they made love the passion level between them is unbelievable, as they find themselves making their way to her bedroom. As he again, carries her to the bed their kisses deepen, and by the time they make it to the bedroom, no foreplay is needed. But it doesn't stop him from giving it to her anyway.

After he lies her on the bed she removes her top, and slips out of her pants. As he stands at the foot of the bed unbuckling his pants, his eyes are locked onto her. His eyes focus on her perched atop the bed in her black French lace bra and panties, waiting for him to undress. She eagerly watches him remove his shoes and jacket first. Then his jeans hit the floor. As he climbs onto the bed removing his shirt in the process. He's now hovering over her as she lies down for him.

She's taking in the view from beneath him. She's running her hands all over his firm hairy chest, his impeccable abs and biceps. He looks and feels so good to her she's licking her lips, salivating at what's to come. But nothing makes her desires rage more than the appearance of his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination. She can plainly see his bulge is on tilt. This is one of those times when black doesn't make anything look smaller.

As their lips touch, she moans his name. His kiss is so sensual and lustful, she feels her body craving him. Their kissing session heats the room to a level rivaling a 400 degree oven. As his kisses leave her lips and trail down her neck, he masterfully removes her bra to lavish her perky, erect nipples in kisses and licks. The kissing and licking he's performing leaves her overtaken with desire for him.

Just by his massaging hand motions of her breasts, and the licking attack he's levying on both of her breasts. She's about to explode any minute. She's moaning profusely and he's loving how she sounds. With every moan from her lips, he wants her more and more.

Feeling her body tension on tilt, and wanting to hear her at her highest peak. He slips his hand into her uselessly soaked panties, while he increases the suction on her breasts. The simultaneous stimulation causes her back to arch, and her breathing to hitch, as she groans loudly, "Oh, Oh, God. MMMM." He groans too as he replies, "MMM give it to me Livy." She hears his request and her body responds to him at will. She lets go, releasing all of her goodness onto his fingers. He watches her sex faces, and between listening to her groan with passion and pleasure, and watching her release for him he's ready for more.

After removing her wringing wet panties from her body, she attempts to regain her composure from release. She's dazed, but sees him licking his essence soaked fingers, like they're covered in chocolate. Turned on more than ever, she spreads her legs wide for him, and she slips her fingers between her folds as she says, "There's more where that came from."

He deviously grins, and she sees the desire in his eyes, as he keeps eye contact with her. But he dives his tongue deep into her goodness with power and significant depth. His thrusting tongue motion causes her back to arch as she screams, "Oh Yes! Right There, MMM." He loves how vocal she is, it pushes him to please her. Despite her just releasing, he can see in her eyes she's horny again, and looking for the next release.

Determined to give it to her, he works his tongue to the fullest extent and incorporates his fingers too. He massages her bundle of nerves, while he works her core with his tongue. The pace is working her to her very end, as she begins thrusting her hips and following his head motions. It feels so good that she's in awe of him right now. She watches him taste her, lick her, and service her unrelentingly and unapologetic-ally. He's enjoying her immensely, she can see the fire in his eyes and feel the due diligence in his actions.

With the balls of her feet pressing firmly on his back, and her fingers rushing through his soft, beautiful curls. She's transcended back to their last session. Just like before, he's pushing her to the edge, and it feels too good to be true. She's trying to hold back, but her arousal wall is built and cracking. She knows she's close to giving it all up, and so does he. He's groaning, and mumbling as he pleases her, she hears him say "MMM MMMM So good." She loves how he feasts on her, and she wants him to have it all. He's taking care of business, like she's never had before and motivated not to stop until she's completely satiated.

Wanting her release, not now. But right now. He removes his tongue from her tunnel of love, and plunges three fingers into her deeply, as he wraps his tongue around her nub. The quick change causes her body to jerk several times, as she tries to adjust. But by the time she can, her orgasm wave begins as she feels her nub quake, and her muscles tense. In a matter of seconds her hips are thrusting madly, and she's up on her elbows, out of breath and sweating as she screams, "Fuck, Fuck MMMMM Fuck!"

After orgasm number two ravages her body, she's dripping wet and he's lapping up her juices as she's damn near passed out on the bed. Feeling the looseness in her hips as her legs gape open, allowing him to move freely, now that her muscle spasms have subsided. He slides up her body and he sees her sporting a drunk look, due to her eyes being half closed. He smiles with delight, knowing he's the reason she's feeling so good right now.

When he reaches her face he kisses her lips and she immediately takes his tongue into her mouth. The taste of her essence on his tongue fuels her. Suddenly their kiss is more passionate than slow and sensual. She feels the aggression in his muscles as his body tension rises. Her hands run from his shoulders to his waist. She feels every ripple of his muscles and is turned on more and more by the second.

Having come down from her orgasmic haze, she locks her legs around his waist, and feels his boxer briefs are still on. Their kiss breaks, as she tugs at his underwear, and she says, "You don't need these anymore." He feels her pulling at his briefs, and he allows her to pull them down to his knees. He works them off the rest of the way on his own as they continue to passionately kiss.

Feeling him dangle freely between her thighs, pushes both of their levels of desire higher. The skin to skin contact is a game changer, as she braces herself for impact. He feels her body tension, and doesn't want to hurt her. He gently slips inside of her. But she's so wet he slides inside in one fluid motion, and their kiss breaks as they both moan, MMMMHMMM." The tightness around the fit causes their motion to be slow. He feels her nails digging into his back, and instantly regulates his thrusts.

He looks into her eyes and sees them widen, and then slowly the tension in her eyes lessens, as he feels her adjusting to accommodate him. Within seconds, their pace speeds up. Her groans of pain and pressure are replaced by grunts of pleasure, as she begins to gush like a waterfall. The harder he begins to work her, the wetter she gets. With every twerk of their hips they're both moaning and groaning.

Their word play and consistent, syncing motion propels the session to great heights. Their pacing toward explosion any moment, and can't wait to feel the release. He's now up on his knees, and has her tilted at an angle. He's barreling inside her like a jack hammer, and she's groaning for him to hit it harder and harder. He fulfills her request with vigor, as she takes him on in all of his glory.

She watches as he towers over her, and he thrusts into her deep, hard, and fast. She watches, as he slams into her repeatedly. As their eyes meet, he says, "MMM, fuck Liv. MMM. it's so fucking good." Feeling her own orgasm on the cusp, she massages her own breasts, something he loves. How she knows that, he has no clue. But watching her masterfully massage her breasts, as she licks out her tongue at him, and he continually pounds her into submission, puts him on the cusp of release too. His pulsations increase as he feels her wetness pouring out of her like a waterfall. She feels the power in his thrusts and the more he pounds her, the closer she gets to release.

It's on its way, they both know it and they want it more than anything. The ebb and flow of their pace are on point, and it's all they can do not to blow right now. Unable to stop themselves, he hits another gear and after a bevy of thrusts, they crash through the wall of orgasm screaming, cursing and sweating.

Post release he collapses on top of her, unable to move. She feels him pumping into her, and instead of concern she feels complete. No worries fill her mind, just an overwhelming sense of love and comfort.

As they share kisses, he asks, "Are you okay?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I'm okay. What about you?" He grins as he says, "I'm more than okay baby." They share another sweet kiss and a smile. There's a wave of silence as she lies in his arms. She takes a deep breath, and snuggles up to him. He caresses her arm, and completely takes in the moment. His mind is clear and calm, and he feels the need to express something he feels in his heart.

Instinctively, she looks up at him and kisses his lips. As he peers into her brown, doe eyes. He strokes her face as he says, "I don't want to scare you. But, love you Liv." She smiles at him and without hesitance she openly says, "I love you too." That was the truth, she loved him and he loved her. It's always been the truth. They share more kisses filled with love. Having finally admitted to one another how they truly feel. As their kisses again heat up, and they begin another round of love making. They do so now with a clear path, no worries about what's ahead, and no reservations about last night.

 ** _Thank you for reading this story. It's longer than I intended, but I couldn't stop myself from writing. It just poured out of me LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It's amazing how feelings can lie dormant, and then be awakened. When that happens, they simply can't be contained, and those feelings must be explored. I'm curious of your views on this story. How do you think Olivia and Fitz handled the situation of their unrequited love? Was Olivia right to be concerned with how Mellie may feel about she and Fitz moving on together? Do you think Olivia came between Fitz and Mellie? Or was it as he said, she helped him see that real love was possible with someone else. Please comment and review. I appreciate the feedback. Have a great day and as always, happy reading!_**


End file.
